dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Enter King Piccolo
ろしき !! |Rōmaji title = Kuririn no Shi　Osoroshiki Inbō!! |Literal title = Kuririn's Death — A Terrible Conspiracy!! |Series = DB |Number = 102 |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Airdate = February 24, 1988 |Manga = The Death of Kuririn |Previous = The Fallen |Next = Tambourine Attacks! |English Airdate = September 1, 2003 }} ろしき !!|''Kuririn no Shi　Osoroshiki Inbō!!|lit. "Kuririn's Death — A Terrible Conspiracy!!"}} is the first episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred second episode in the [[Dragon Ball (anime)|''Dragon Ball series]]. This episode first aired in Japan on February 24, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 1, 2003. Summary Krillin has been found dead. Furious, Goku has the Dragon Radar from Bulma and sets out to track the culprit down despite his masters orders to not leave. As Goku sets out on a quest for revenge, his friends attempt to learn the identity of Krillin's killer. All clues lead to Master Roshi's past; an evil that could destroy the world. The story of King Piccolo is revealed by Master Roshi, who explains that King Piccolo once plunged the world into terror with his demon army, until Roshi's master, Master Mutaito, sealed him away in an Electric Rice Cooker using his Evil Containment Wave technique, which cost him his life. It is revealed that Emperor Pilaf and his gang found the cooker and freed King Piccolo, and told him of the Dragon Balls. Doing so they hope that once Piccolo takes over the world, he will grand to them a section of the planet to rule over. King Piccolo now wants the roster of all the martial artists that participated in the last World Martial Arts Tournament so that he can never be at risk at being sealed away again, as well as the Dragon Balls, to grant him a wish. Major Events *Master Roshi tells everyone the story of the King Piccolo Wars. *Piccolo is shown for the first time, having been freed from the Electric rice Cooker. *Goku finds Tambourine. Battles *Master Roshi and Master Shen vs. King Piccolo's Spawn (Flashback) *Master Roshi and Master Shen vs. King Piccolo (Flashback) *Master Mutaito vs. King Piccolo (Flashback) Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Power Pole *Dragon Radar *Flying Nimbus *Pilaf's Flying Base *Dragon Ball *Electric Rice Cooker (Flashback) Differences from the Manga *Due to the changes involving Krillin's death, Roshi and the others arrive after Goku has as opposed to just arriving seconds after the latter in the manga. *Goku calls for the Nimbus just as he is leaving the waiting area and flies off while checking the dragon radar in the manga. Here, he runs out whilst recalling his training with Krillin (which wasn't in the manga) and jumps down a cliff into a small populated area before checking the radar and following. Later, he runs through a forest until he reaches a cliff before calling for the Nimbus and heading off from there. *Turtle isn't shown arriving a while after the others to the scene of Krillin's death in the manga. He isn't shown in the manga version of this scene at all. *Roshi's story about how Piccolo and his demon clan terrorized the world is expanded upon, showing the horrific carnage that the minions caused before their defeat. It also adds on that the spawn attacked and killed every one of Mutaito's disciples with Roshi and Shen being the only survivors; them only managing to destroy the remaining creatures by reflecting their own energy back at them. When Piccolo himself came, the two were completely helpless against his power and even Mutaito's strength was not enough to bring down the great demon king. Ashamed of his defeat and loss of so many people precious to him, the old man left his surviving students behind in order to find a solution and heal his own pain. *Roshi admitting that Shen went down the path of evil and lost hope in righteousness due to the influence of Piccolo's strength and their master leaving them is not in the manga. **Due to Shen having left after Piccolo's initial attack, he is not present for Mutaito's death in the anime while he was in the manga. *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but four in the manga. *Piccolo asking for Tambourine's whereabouts and Mai bringing it up on their radar isn't in the manga. *When destroying the jar, Piccolo voices his displeasure for martial artists out loud in the manga. In the anime, he thinks this to himself. *The announcer's line of how Piccolo can track down his enemies with the tournament register was given to Yamcha in the anime. Trivia *Launch is shown in her evil state with a single tear next to her eye. This proves that, even in her violent mode, she likes the group. *When everyone is rushing to catch up with Goku at the beginning of the episode, Master Roshi can clearly be seen without his sunglasses. However, once everyone arrives, the frame and one earpiece of the glasses can be seen from behind him. *In the Japanese version, this was the first episode to feature the 2nd and final opening, as well as the 3rd ending. Because clean versions no longer exist, FUNimation did not use these. *The 7th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M5XX" codes and they were recorded on January 29, 1988. *Two of Piccolo's offspring from Roshi's flashback resemble Tambourine and the yet-to-be-introduced Cymbal. This is despite the fact that, after his return, Piccolo only saw fit to form Cymbal after a dragon since he was specifically spawned to find the Dragon Balls. The former demon from the flashback also appears to have a lighter skin tone than Tambourine himself. *In the Japanese, when Mutaito leaves Roshi and Shen, the former says that the master said he'd return someday. The English versions rewrote this to him leaving out of disgrace for losing to Piccolo and being ashamed of not being able to protect his students. *Despite not being present for his master's death in the anime version and thus probably not knowing about the jar containing Piccolo, Chiaotzu's line about Shen possibly finding the electric jar and opening it again was retained. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 102 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 102 (BD) pt-br:A morte de Kuririn foi um complô? fr:Dragon Ball épisode 102 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball